Pokemon: The beginning
by Gemini
Summary: Tyler start's his poke journey. Can he and pikachu work together to catch a spearow?


Pokemon: The beginning

The alarm clocked went off and Tyler sighed. Today was the day he would receive his first pokemon. He had barely gotten any sleep, anticipating the morning when he would receive his pokemon. Tyler had decided that his pokemon would be pikachu, the electric pokemon. But first he had to get out of bed. He swung his arm to silence the alarm clock. He missed and sent the clock crashing to the floor. He sighed again. "Never could do that right" he said and got out of bed. He to the bathroom and splashed cold water in his eyes and rubbed the sleep gunk out of his eyes. He put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and headed downstairs where his mom was. "Up already Tyler" she said. "Yeah" Tyler muttered, half asleep. "No time for a big breakfast mom, I got to get to Oak's early to get the first pick of the pokemon," he said. Trevor poured himself a bowl of poke-O's, a cereal which featured different pokemon on each box. His mom tossed him a comb. "Comb your hair, it looks awful" she said. Trevor relunctatly obeyed. Trevor grabbed his bag, which he had packed the night before. "By mom, I'm going to become a poke master, see you in a couple months" he said and was out the door. "I swear he sounds just like his father when he started his journey," she said………….

P.s. (the rest of the story is in Tyler's point of view)

Chapter Two

I walked to professor Oak's. Actually I part walked and part ran there. I arrived too find no other trainers there. I grinned. I was right to get here early I said as I walked through the door. Professor Oak greeted me. "Greeting's Tyler, you're sure here early," he said. "Of course, I wanted too make sure I got first pick" I said cheerfully. "Well, what is your decision" he said. "Well, after much deliberation, I've decided I want pikachu" I said. Oak looked surprised. "I thought you would want one of the other 3 pokemon,"he said. "Nope I want pikachu," I said without hesitation. "Okay just let me get the pokeball for you and-" he began but I cut him off. "Don't need to show me which one it is professor, if pikachu is really meant for me ill pick him" I said. I quickly made my decision. I grabbed the pokeball farthest to my left and tossed it over my shoulder. I didn't even need to look to see what had happened. I knew I had made the right selection when I heard a tiny voice call "Pika". I grinned at Oak's astonished face. "Well here are your pokedex and your six pokeballs, use them well" Oak said. "Sure, cya professor" I said and was about to head off when oak called me again. "Hold up Tyler, I need to talk to you about your pikachu" he said. "Sure, what do I need too know" I said. "Well your pikachu isn't as hard to reach as the last pikachu I gave away who shocked his trainer a few times in the beginning, but…." Oak said. "But what" I said. "He's really shy and quit, you'll need to have patience with this one, he does enjoy a good fight though" oak said. "Sure, Oak, patience is my middle name…….

Chapter Three

Pikachu was walking alongside me. Oak had explained that he hated being in a pokeball so I agreed to let him walk. It was quiet for a while as we walked side-by-side through the forest. "So, what's up" I said to pikachu. "Pika?" *huh*. "Well your awfully quiet, I was wondering what your up too" I said. "Isn't it a nice day, the sun's shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. Pikachu nodded in agreement. "So you hungry" I asked. "Not yet huh, well that's okay because neither am I" I said. After a bit more walking I grew tired and stopped. "Man, I wish I had a bike with me" I proclaimed. "Pika", pikachu said in agreement. Let's talk a little rest" I said and collapsed on the ground. "Here, piakchu, have some food I said and tossed him some poke food. I leaned up against the cool rocked and I heard a sound. I looked around and I couldn't find anything. Pikachu stood up and began looking around also. After a minutes I spotted the sound. It was a bird pokemon, eating seeds on the ground. "Up for a fight pikachu?" I said. "Pika Pika" he said happily nodding. I signaled pikachu to be quiet and I crept up to the bird and held out my pokedex. "This is spearow, a bird pokemon, do not let its size fool you because it has a ferocious temper, it is fond of using its glare attack. Because of its short wing's, it has to flap hard to fly in the air." The mechanical voice said. "On my signal pikachu" I said quietly. I crept over too the spearow when it happened. I stepped on a twig. It snapped with a loud sound. Spearow yelled and charged at me. "Now pikachu, thundershock" I said. "Pi…. Ka…. chuuuuu" pikachu said and stopped spearow's charge with a thundershock. Spearow fell to the ground. Spearow got up again and charged at pikachu, its talon's strechted forward. Pikachu barely dodged him. "Yikes pika, that was close" I said. "Pika, thunder wave, now" I said and pikachu shot out a thunder wave. Spearow's wings crumpled and it fell to the ground paralyzed. I tossed a pokeball at spearrow and he was sucked in. The pokeball started to move and the light started flashing. Would I catch spearow?

To Be Continued……

(p.s. part two of this story will be called raticate to the rescue. Give me at least 7 days from the day this was published to get part two done, okay?)


End file.
